


Order of Operations

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex on a Beach, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, not the drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: Hanzo and Ashe set up an elaborate plan to get together with McCree.It backfires when McCree thinks that this could only happen in his dreams.





	Order of Operations

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Chillie's fault. 
> 
> That's all I have to say.

“That ain’t no dress,” McCree blurted when Ashe stepped out of the door. He felt his face flush bright red because the cloth—if it could even be called  _ cloth _ —left nothing to the imagination. “Holy shit, Ashe, put some clothes on!”

Ashe and Hanzo snorted almost in unison. “Never took you for a prude,” Ashe teased, walking down the stairs. The dress pressed flat against her pale skin, leaving even less to the imagination.

“You look like you haven’t heard of a beach dress,” Hanzo laughed. As if he was one to talk—as if McCree could even bear to look at his friend, who was wearing a strip of cloth that could barely be called a “shirt” at all. Perhaps it had been a shirt at one point but the sleeves and sides had been cut in such a way that McCree could see into his shirt, across his chest, and out the other side. The neckline had been cut down until it dipped below his collarbones.

If that wasn’t bad enough, Hanzo wore a tight pair of workout shorts that were sinfully short, revealing far too much of Hanzo’s muscular legs for McCree to handle.

McCree wasn’t a prude, far from it, but he was only human and seeing that much skin of his criminally-attractive friends was enough to make his brain melt out of his ears.

“We’ll be back for dinner, Bob,” Ashe called to her butler who waved to them from the door. He nodded in acknowledgement as she turned away. “I expect to work up an appetite,” she added with a coquettish smile at Hanzo and McCree. “Come on, boys. The beach awaits.”

Swallowing hard, McCree tried to look everywhere but the gauzy dress that Ashe was wearing as he and Hanzo bent to pick up their gear. She looked like a socialite on the way to the Kentucky Derby, if it was held on a beach. A wide-brimmed sun hat shaded her face though the gauzy dress did very little in terms of sun protection.

He wasn’t sure which was worse: seeing that much skin or seeing how little of it was covered up by her fancy, revealing swimsuit.

Quite doglike, he followed his friends along the dunes and down to the private cove that was attached to Ashe’s summer home, and tried very hard to keep from drooling. Each gust of wind sent Hanzo’s shirt billowing, revealing his chest as if he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all.

Each gust of wind sent Ashe’s gauzy beach dress pressing tight to her body.

McCree tried to will his awkward erection away but he was only human and Hanzo’s skin was already glistening with sweat.

It really was quite unfair that he had such attractive friends.

When Ashe picked their spot, McCree threw himself into setting up. He dug a small pit for the beach umbrella and propped it up, laid out their blankets, moved their cooler beneath the shade of the umbrella.

“Will you rub sunscreen on my back, McCree?” Hanzo asked as he was getting to his feet again. “I can’t quite reach.”

Ashe snickered as she set up her lounge chair. “Maybe we should make a chain.”

Swallowing hard, McCree took the bottle in Hanzo’s hand and tried to think the most un-sexy thoughts he could and hoped that Hanzo couldn’t feel his hands shaking. What happened to him? He wondered to himself. The bad boy, the confident one, but just a flash of skin and he’s acting like a horny teenager all over again.

McCree focused on putting sunscreen on Hanzo’s back, being extra generous with his friend’s tattoos. It was over too soon and he tried not to let his disappointment show as he stepped away and handed the bottle back to Hanzo.

“Will you do me?” Ashe asked and McCree gulped, finding her face-down, straddling her lounger. The pose caused her swimsuit, already close to being a thong, to ride up, revealing the pale curves of her ass. 

Hanzo glanced at McCree and stepped forward. “Of course,” he said and straddled the lounger behind her. He laughed when Ashe gasped at the cold sunscreen poured in the middle of her back.

“You ass,” Ashe hissed and Hanzo laughed unrepentantly again, smoothing one of his hands along the white mess on her alabaster skin.

McCree swallowed hard as Hanzo capped the bottle and used his other hand as well, slowly stroking up and down her back from neck to hips. Then, meeting McCree’s eyes with his own heated stare, Hanzo let his hands drag lower, over the dip in Ashe’s back, toward barrier between swimsuit and skin.

Holding his breath, McCree waited for Ashe to say something, For Hanzo to stop, but his fingers kept going down and down. 

Hanzo made a disgusted sound and grumbled something that sounded like “too many straps” before he lifted his hands away from Ashe’s back. He began to smear more sunscreen into the backs of Ashe’s thighs, his hands dipping inward as he reached her ass. 

There was no denying what Hanzo was doing and from the smirk he was giving McCree, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. McCree swallowed around a dry throat, suddenly lightheaded at the thought that his two friends—his two  _ very unfairly attractive _ friends—were about to fuck. 

Did he need to leave?  _ Should _ he leave? 

If only for his sanity, perhaps he should. He’d never be able to look at them without thinking of them fucking out in the open  _ on a beach _ (albeit a private one) and wouldn’t that be a shame? He loved them both—not in-love kind of love but something close to it, if he let himself think of such things for his two best friends—and he didn’t want to lose them. 

He also didn’t want the guilt of masturbating to the thought of your friends fucking. 

Ashe sighed and McCree swallowed hard. Hanzo’s big thumbs had dipped toward the inside of her thighs, his fingers resting on her ass while his thumbs were... _ fuck _ McCree couldn’t even think about where Hanzo’s fingers were. “Well, are you just gonna tease me? Or are you gonna fuck me?” 

This was a dream. A terrible, wonderful dream. Any minute McCree’s gonna wake up, hard and leaking like he was a teenager all over again. 

He’d never be able to look either of them in the face ever again. He’d have to call and cancel the beach trip when he woke up. 

Hanzo chuckled and McCree felt rooted to the spot, unable to look away. “Patience,” he said, even as he reached with one hand for the waistband of his criminally short shorts. Then he cursed and stood up, fumbling with his shorts and giving McCree a first-hand look at Ashe. 

Her dark green bikini had ridden up between the cheeks of her ass, revealing the entirety of her ass which was slick with sunscreen. And, McCree thought, aware that it might wishful thinking, slick with something else. 

Then Hanzo was back, straddling the lounge chair behind her with his entire ass on display. “Better idea,” he said and Ashe yelped when Hanzo picked her up. 

McCree could relate. Hanzo was  _ ripped _ but seeing those muscles and feeling them in action were two completely different things. With Ashe in his arms Hanzo straddled the lounger, leaning back against the rest and pulling Ashe’s back against his chest. Her legs were spread wide over his thighs and she arched her back to try and get settled. 

‘How long do you think he’ll just stand there like an idiot?” Ashe asked. 

Hanzo rolled his hips and adjusted himself so that his cock brushed against Ashe’s groin. It brushed against her clit and against the thin strip of green that was beginning to darken with her arousal. 

“You know him,” Hanzo teased, his voice low and husky. With one hand he tugged aside her swimsuit. “He’s a simple kind of guy.” 

Hanzo lifted her again, his fingers digging into the pale skin of her thighs and McCree whimpered as he watched the pink head of Hanzo’s cock split Ashe open. Throwing her head back, Ashe sighed as she sank down for what felt like forever. “Oh, fuck.” 

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Hanzo teased but though smug his voice also sounded wrecked and husky. 

McCree took a hesitant step forward, and then another. This close he could see the flush on Ashe’s skin, could see how she split for Hanzo’s cock, pink and wet and  _ beautiful _ and he groaned. If this was a dream then by God he would indulge himself. 

He pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s heavy balls, smiling when Hanzo’s breath hitched and his hips bucked in surprise. He lifted his head slightly, mouthing where Hanzo’s thick cock disappeared into Ashe and groaned. 

This was too good to be true. The feeling of Hanzo’s cock, the sticky taste of Ashe’s slick. It was getting to him.

Above him Ashe and Hanzo groaned in unison and he couldn’t help his grin when Ashe made an embarrassing noise—he could almost call it a squeak—when he closed his lips around her clit. McCree laved his tongue against it, stretching it down to tease the pointed tip against where Hanzo disappeared into Ashe. 

“Fuck,” Ashe hissed. “Wait. Wait.” Hanzo shuddered and stopped; it wasn’t until Ashe dug her fingers into his hair that McCree did as well. “Both of ya.” 

Hanzo chuckled. “Can’t even ask for it?” He wheezed—Ashe must have elbowed him—but didn’t fight it as Ashe lifted herself up and off. If it wasn’t for Ashe’s fist still in his hair, McCree would have lunged forward to taste Hanzo and Ashe together.

“If I’d’a had my toys, this would’a been  _ much _ different,” Ashe was saying. Her legs were trembling as she held herself up and reached behind her. “I’d’a seen what kind’a noises I get outta you two.” 

Behind her, Hanzo chuckled. “I can’t see how,” he teased. “How long has it been? And already you’re asking for us bo-o-oth.” 

In another context it would have been comedic how Hanzo’s voice went high and breathy. McCree might have found it adorable, perhaps even endearing, if he didn't have a front-row seat to watching her sink down on Hanzo's cock again. 

He watched, eyes wide and mouth dry as she took him easily, as if she had done this earlier, perhaps with Hanzo or maybe even with a toy. She shuddered, mouth open as she gasped, getting used to the way that Hanzo's cock filled her.

It had the added bonus of her fingers releasing in McCree's hair and he took advantage of that, crawling over the end of the lounger to settle between their legs once more. His lips found her clit again. 

This time he hooked two fingers into her, finding her hot and slick and  _ tight _ with Hanzo buried in her ass. The two of them made high noises of pleasure and McCree hummed, smug.

“Fuckin’...” Ashe gripped him by the hair again and yanked his head away. Her face was flushed, her lips and corners of her eyes damp. “Do I need to spell it out for you?” She demanded. 

“Maybe,” Hanzo said breathily. “You know how focused he can get.”

Hanzo's big hands were pressing into her hips. They would probably leave bruises and McCree wanted to see those purple marks against Ashe's alabaster skin. He wanted to see hickeys and love bites and scratches bloom scarlet and fuchsia. 

His hair was yanked and he opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't like that, thanks, but his protests died when her other hand dropped to her folds, her fingers framing her clit before tracing her labia. She spread her fingers, revealing her flushed pink insides, sticky and trailing thick drops of slick down to where Hanzo was buried in her.

“Now that I have your attention,” Ashe hissed, sounding almost angry if not for the hitch in her breath when Hanzo rocked his hips impatiently. “ _ Fuck _ , Hanzo.”

“I'd  _ like _ to,” Hanzo shot back.

Ashe ignored him. “Get. In. Here.”

“When you put it that way…” Hanzo trailed off as Ashe hissed at him. 

McCree hesitated. “Oh please,” Ashe snapped. “I’m clean and you ain’t gettin’ me pregnant. Just—” her breath hitched when one of Hanzo’s hands lifted to paw at her breasts. 

“Fuck,” McCree muttered and after a quick cursory look around the beach—half expecting someone else to be there—he shoved his swim trunks down and cautiously straddled the lounge chair. His knees bumped against Hanzo’s, forcing his legs, and Ashe’s, wider. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Ashe snapped impatiently but anything else she might have said was lost when Hanzo pinched—perhaps a bit meanly—at her nipples beneath her swimsuit. 

Hanzo’s eyes were dark as he watched McCree over her shoulders.  _ Get on with it _ , his eyes said and McCree obeyed, ignoring the groaning of the chair as he gently nudged the head of his cock against Ashe’s entrance. Frankly he’s surprised that he hasn’t come yet, just at the thought of fucking Ashe between himself and Hanzo. 

_ God _ , he wished this wasn’t a dream. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed in, groaning low in his throat—a sentiment echoed by Hanzo and Ashe—at the heat, the tight pressure. He imagined that he could  _ feel _ Hanzo as well, separated as they were by only a thin piece of tissue—he imagined that he could feel every vein, the bump at the edge of his glans. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Ashe breathed, shuddering between them. Her head fell back, nearly smacking into Hanzo’s face. 

For a moment they all held still, focusing on breathing. McCree struggled not to come embarrassingly quick, not wanting this to end. He could feel each sporadic twitch and clench of Ashe’s muscles as she struggled to relax around them. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” McCree breathed. Hanzo made a weak sound in agreement and just because he could in this too-wonderful dream, McCree leaned close, making Ashe and Hanzo wheeze, and caught Hanzo in a biting kiss. 

Hanzo groaned and returned it with equal fervor and McCree could feel him jerk his hips. Between them Ashe made a broken sound. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

“Sayin’ fuck a lot,” McCree muttered and Ashe yanked his head away from Hanzo’s, pulling him into a demanding kiss.

“Move,” she hissed against his lips. “ _ Move _ .” 

It was awkward. Their legs spread around the lounger as they were, it made it difficult for them to get the momentum. They moved jerkily, without a rhythm between them, only chasing their pleasure. 

Gasping, McCree leaned back and stared down at where he was sliding in and out of Ashe. He stared at the contrast in their skins: Hanzo’s pale skin compared to Ashe’s nearly-albino complexion. It made her blushes stand out all the more. 

Her thighs were soaked, the pale hair of her pubes pressed flat; her skin was flushed, nearly red, as he and Hanzo fucked her. 

In a daze, McCree put a hand on her belly, his thumb resting over her clit. 

Hanzo groaned. “I wonder how long she's been planning this,” he hissed through gritted teeth. A flush was high on his cheeks, his eyes hazy in a way that McCree could get addicted to seeing. “Normally she isn't like this but I guess the pull of your dick was too much.”

“Ain't no  _ slut _ ,” Ashe snapped. “If that's what you're implyin’. Ain't no bitch hungry for cock neither.”

“I don't believe that last,” Hanzo mocked. “How fast did you beg for this?” 

Ashe was about to respond when McCree thumbed at her clit. Instead she made a choked sound, clenching tightly around McCree. McCree gasped and thumbed at her clit again. It was an awkward angle and Ashe slapped his hand away, replacing it with her own. 

Ultimately it was the contrast of her dark green nail polish against her pale skin that set McCree off and he gasped, pulling out and stroking himself quickly. Pale streaks of his come marked her pale belly and the dark green fabric of her swimsuit and he groaned. 

Hanzo laughed, his hands shifting to Ashe’s hips. “Hold her legs?” 

Still shaking with aftershocks McCree obeyed, hooking his hands behind Ashe’s knees and lifting her legs up and out. Now he could see how Hanzo was opening her up, how the skin of her hole was damp with her slick. 

Groaning, McCree shifted to kneel on the sand and buried his face between her legs once more. He let her legs rest over his shoulders and she yelled, arching so beautifully. Ashe’s thighs clamped around his head, holding him in place while she came, bucking wildly.

Hanzo swore, the sounds muffled by Ashe’s thighs around his head, and a moment later pulled out with a lewd sound. 

Clearly Ashe wasn’t done so McCree let her keep him in place, working his lips and tongue over her clit and folds. He almost imagined that he could taste himself on her and groaned. 

Ashe shifted and McCree grunted when her heels found his shoulders and shoved him back. A moment later her head popped up. “You fucking came  _ all over me _ .” 

“You  _ wanted _ to get messy,” Hanzo said mildly, sounding as if he hadn’t just had a threesome with McCree and Ashe. “Isn’t that why you got yourself ready for a sandwich?” 

Flipping him off, Ashe wobbled to her feet, her legs shaking in a way that made McCree feel unbearably smug. “I’m gonna fuckin’ wash off.” 

McCree watched her go, her swimsuit tragically moving to cover her up again. It was stretched, perhaps beyond saving, but McCree could still see the drops of Hanzo’s come leaking down her thighs. Speaking of…

Turning back around, McCree found Hanzo still on the lounger, propped up on his elbows as he watched McCree with half-lidded eyes. 

“I’ll hate going to the beach,” McCree blurted. “Ain’t gonna be able to think of anything but this.” 

Hanzo’s brows furrowed, that lazy smile fading. “What?” 

“Going to the beach tomorrow,” McCree said, making a face as he felt the sand sticking to his sweaty skin. “I’m not going to be able to look either of you in the eye knowing that I just had an erotic dream that we all fucked.” 

For a long moment Hanzo regarded him in silence. Then he let his head fall back, muttering to himself in Japanese. “You’re such an idiot.”

“He is,” Ashe agreed, dripping water on McCree as she stood beside him. “What did he do this time?” 

“He thinks this is a dream.” came Hanzo’s muffled response. 

McCree snorted. “I  _ know _ it is. Ain’t no way  _ both _ of you would fuck me.” 

Beside him Ashe took a slow, deep breath. Then she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. Rude.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” she said in a perfectly reasonable voice that sounded less like a suggestion and more of an ordered to be obeyed without question. “We’re going to clean up and head back to the house. I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming and I promise you’ll love the toy I have in mind for you. Then I’m going to ride your face while  _ Hanzo _ fucks you.  _ Then _ we’re going to have a long talk about how this absolutely  _ is not _ a dream.” 

“Maybe in a different order,” Hanzo suggested without taking his hands from his face. “In fact, I think we used the wrong order of operations for this one. Talk, clean up,  _ then _ fuck. Maybe Talk, clean up,  _ eat _ , and  _ then _ fuck.” 

McCree’s mouth opened to protest, to say  _ something _ as it dawned on him that maybe this  _ wasn’t _ a dream, maybe they were right…

Leaning down, Ashe kissed him, full of teeth and tongue. It felt like she was sucking his soul from his body and he went limp in her hold. “This ain’t no dream, sugar,” she whispered against his swollen, sticky lips. “Ain’t none of your dirtiest thoughts got  _ anything _ on what I got in my toy bin back at the house. Promise you’ll like it.” 

“You will,” Hanzo agreed and McCree turned to find that he had sat up in the chair, elbows on his knees. He swooped in and kissed McCree as well, his kiss just as mean and biting as Ashe’s had been. “We’ll make sure you will. Because we want to keep you for the long run.” 

Mouth agape, McCree stared between Ashe and Hanzo as they began to clean up their short-lived spot on the beach. He thought about the pleasant ache in his dick and jaw, thought about Ashe’s heady smell and what it would be like to have Hanzo’s cock in his throat while Ashe fucked his ass hard enough that he wouldn’t be walking right for the rest of their week-long vacation. 

He was pleased at the surprised noises he drew when he dragged Hanzo and Ashe back to him, curling an arm around each and kissing them. “When’s round two?” 

Their smiles were wicked. “Clean up,” Hanzo whispered and nibbled at McCree’s ear and oh shit he never realized that would be sensitive. “You’ll like what Ashe has in her toy bin.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of all that is holy please be careful when you have sex on a beach. Also, this is a work of fiction so please practice safe oral/penetrative sex. 
> 
> On a side note, the sex on a beach lounger is actually based on a story my friend told me. Well, we were drunk and talking about weird sexcapades and he talked about having sex on a beach. When I asked him how the fuck he managed to have sex without getting sand _everywhere,_ he had shrugged and simply said "beach lounger". 
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me for this sin on twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). If that's not your thing, I can also be found on tumblr at [ClassyWastelandBread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/) but I am almost never there so expect a delay. 
> 
> I love hearing from you!
> 
> ~DC


End file.
